Falling for Destiny
by GoldenHeartedAngel
Summary: We can all guess what Tokalah was thinking, but what about Anna? What happens when three girls instead of two are at the house that day? What if Tokalah wasn't the only one who has had a vision of their soul mate. Join Anna, Sara, and Liza as they go from being normal women to finding the start of their lives. Rated for hinted themes and mild language. (Anna/Tokalah) (Cetan/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; all rights go to movie team and actors. (However; it would be a dream to own these guys.) Also, I am writing this story from the view and thinking about how a white woman would have looked at things back then, so I apologize for any insulting terms used. If you have an issue with me using them, please pm me.

Wonderfully Fatal Moments

Oh, God, this can't be happening! Anna thought to herself as she desperately whipped the wagon's horses into a full gallop. Praying to God that they would go fast enough to outrun the Indian ponies that were bearing down on her and the rest of the wagon train. Anna wasn't only concerned for her own safety, she had Mary in the wagon to worry about as well. Mary, a woman she had met and befriended during the wagon trains long trip, was 9 months pregnant and going into labor in the back of her wagon. As shots rang out around the wagons all she could think about was getting herself and Mary to the fort where they would be safe. Anna was so focused on the horses she didn't notice the pony and its rider coming up alongside the wagon until it was too late. As the rider jumped from his pony to the wagon Anna tried to fend him off. Unfortunately for Anna, even though she managed to knock her aggressor off the wagon, she wound up falling into the bed of the wagon. Even with the wind slightly knocked out of her she had the presence of mind to shoot the Indian that was climbing in the back of the wagon. After which she tried desperately to climb back into the large bench seat of the wagon to continue to urge the wagon on; but, it was no use. Without her to egg them on, the horses quickly stopped their mad running and slowed, to the horror of the two women in the back.

A few tense minutes passed and hearing nothing Anna choose to take a quick peak over the bench seat to see of the attackers were still there. The sight that greeted her made her heart pound after skipping several beats. What frightened her, even more, was the sound of a gun behind her. Whipping around, almost fast enough to give herself whiplash, Anna gasped at the sight that met her terrified eyes. A single Indian brave sat atop his pony aiming his gun right at her. The realization that she would soon be seeing the Good Lord with her own eyes struck her, and she reached panicked for her bible. In a futile attempt to protect Mary, Anna placed herself, as well as she could in front of her pregnant friend. Clutching her bible like a lifeline, she prayed hard for the protection of herself and her friend.

Anna had never had much, but she wasn't exactly hard off. She had always worked very hard to build a life for herself and she had done alright. After her parents had died she had gone into a bit of a slump. A slump she hoped would end after being reunited with her brother and marrying her future husband, Daniel. All these things flashed through her mind as she watched the brave; looking for all the world, like a rabbit gazing into the jaws of the dog about to eat it. Then his expression changed, troubling Anna even further. He no longer looked like he wanted to kill her, rather like he recognized her from somewhere. It was then she felt the draw, a slight stirring of something in the back of her mind. She was so caught up with the feeling and the strange look that she didn't realize that he was motioning to her to leave until Mary said it.

Quickly she climbed over the high back of the bench seat and quickly drove away. At first, she didn't bother to climb down and sit in the seat properly instead she balanced on the back of the seat. She figured it was quicker this way, and she could slide down to sit properly later. It was a long road to the fort; every minute was agonizing. Hearing her friend in the back screaming in pain and not daring to stop for fear they were being hunted in some sick, psychotic way had every nerve in Anna's body on high alert. As tantalizing and horrible to listen to as they were, Mary's screams were, in their own way, a small blessing. They kept Anna focused on the task at hand, which was getting to the fort and making sure soldiers were sent back to take care of any who had survived. Hopefully, they could track down those damn redskins too. Anna thought as she kept the horses going toward town, and safety.

When Anna finally got to town, she felt as though an eternity had passed. Yelling at some men she saw that she needed help and that the wagon train had been attacked, she pulled up outside one of the small buildings and got down from the wagon.

"There's a woman in the back she's having a baby!" She yelled and heard a woman tell a person named Sara to run for the doctor. After only a couple of hours, Mary held her baby boy in her arms. Anna was so happy that they had gotten into the doctor in time. The only thing dampening her spirits was the thought of all the men and other people she had yet to hear back about after the attack. It pained her that she couldn't answer Mary's questions about her husband, and it didn't help that she had a very bad feeling about the news that would eventually come back on the people of her wagon train.

"Why did that Indian let us go? He looked at you so strangely." Mary asked, almost absently as she gazed down at her strapping baby boy.

Anna had no answer. She couldn't believe that they had come out of the ordeal unscathed, only a little rattled. She searched her brain for an answer, any answer, to give the exhausted woman. She couldn't come up with anything that made even a shred of sense. So instead of answering Mary's questions, she decided to take a different approach.

"Don't think about that now. Get some rest." Anna said to Mary, who being thoroughly exhausted quickly took her advice.

That question and her inability to provide an appropriate answer haunted Anna for the rest of the day. Just the way the Indian had looked at her caused Anna to wonder what it was that he had seen in her. Surely there must have been something to trigger him looking at her in such a way? In fact, how exactly had he looked at her? The look seemed to have no obvious meaning. He was not leering at her as many men did, nor was he glaring. In fact, he seemed to be almost surprised and the hint of recognition on his face troubled her more than anything else. She had certainly never seen him before, yet he seemed to know her. Anna was so distracted by her own thoughts that when her brother announced "he" was out there waiting for her, she could only inquire whom he meant.

"Daniel, he's waiting for you out at his ranch. Who did you think I was talking about?" Her brother, Stuart, said, slightly amused.

When they got to his small house by the church, Anna was more than ready for bed. Yet she found that she couldn't sleep, plagued by thoughts of meeting Daniel and of the strange Indian. Strangely she found herself more focused on the Indian than she did on her meeting tomorrow. She couldn't stop thinking about the look he had given her, and the strange, completely foreign way that the look had made her feel. That stirring of, something, which she couldn't name, yet felt strangely familiar; this feeling which held her thoughts captive and wouldn't let her mind rest until it had been given a name. She found her thoughts straying also to how the Indian had looked, strangely attractive and ruggedly handsome.

Just before she managed to fall asleep she found herself chastising herself for all these thoughts about the Indian. I have a big day tomorrow. I'll be meeting the man who is to be my husband and here I am thinking about some redskin. I should be ashamed of myself. Yet there is something there, I can't explain it, but it is almost like I'm not supposed to forget him. Oh, this is ridiculous; I'm arguing with myself when I should be sleeping. With that final thought, Anna fell into a fitful sleep.

Yes, it's a little short. I'm nervous as this is my first submission on here. So, with that in mind please review and if you like it follow and favorite.


	2. Nightmare or Blessing

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Other than Liza of course she is mine.

Nightmare or Miracle

Anna stood in the main room of her home with her two best friends making dinner. Liza seemed a little out of sorts, but that wasn't anything new. It seems she was out of sorts often, or maybe that is just how she was. Either was Anna didn't care, she loved the young girl. Not in a mother daughter kind of way like most would assume, more like how an aunt loves her niece. Anna knew why she was acting a little out of it, but wouldn't say anything while Sara was in the room. Liza was special and Anna would never reveal her secrets without her permission. That didn't mean she wouldn't ask about it later when they had some time alone together.

"Do you like being married?" Sara asked.

To be honest Anna had to think about it for a second. Did she like being married? The answer in all honesty was; after a fashion. It wasn't her favorite thing in the world, but it wasn't that bad. At least she wasn't lonely as she would have been if she had been on her own. However, it just didn't seem to hold the same glimmer that so many people talked about. Anything was better than being lonely, and it wasn't any different than when she was growing up. She still cooked, cleaned, and mended. In fact it seemed nothing at all had really changed, apart from sharing her bed, and sometimes her body with another person.

"I do, it keeps the loneliness away." Anna replied

Liza snorted quietly as if she could hear the reluctance in Anna's voice when she said that. She most likely could too. That girl is much to good at reading my tones and body language. I'll never be able to sneak anything by her. Anna quietly thought to herself. It didn't help that she was right. In saying she was happy, Anna was rather reluctant. Content would be a far better word for what she felt most days. Anna looked over at Liza who was looking at her with one of her, you can't be serious right now, looks. It reminded Anna of the first time she had confided in Liza about her marriage.

It had only been the day after the wedding that Liza had come over for a few hours to socialize with her. Liza had asked how her first night had been and at first Anna had been scandalous that someone who barely knew her would ask such a question. After thinking about it however, Anna found that she could use someone to talk to about these things. Having come to that conclusion Anna began to spill her guts and get everything out.

"It was horrible honestly. It wasn't even close to anything I had ever imagined it would be." Anna sighed, seemingly distraught over the loss of a fantasy. "He really wasn't any good, and the way he went about it was a less than appealing."

"That seems dreadful. I wonder if you could help him understand that you don't like it that way?" Liza said. One look at her from Anna gave her all the answer she would need. The realization that Daniel was in fact not only shy, but very self-conscious wasn't a new one to her. Liza suddenly adopted a thoughtful expression and began to consider what all she could tell Anna about herself. Even though she had only met Anna a couple of days before hand she already trusted her completely. Having made the decision to tell Anna more about herself, Liza came out of her own head, and quickly noted that Anna was now also deep in her own thoughts.

Anna meanwhile was thinking back to her first day, and night as a married woman. She had gotten married at her brother's insistence. He was so completely guilt stricken for not being there when their parents had passed that it wouldn't have been fair to him to say no. Anna did trust him to pick a man she could be happy with; she just hadn't expected him to be so timid. She had always envisioned herself being with a much stronger man. Not that Daniel wasn't, he just lacked in self-confidence, and he didn't seem to make any kind of direct request. Anna herself had never been one to tip-toe around a subject, Daniel it seemed was her complete opposite.

Coming out of her thoughts Anna noticed that Liza was also back out of her head. Suddenly both women noticed that sun just begun its descent from the sky. So both of them got up, and to Anna's surprise and joy, Liza started to help her make dinner. After deciding what to make for dinner they both got started.

"Anna how do you feel about people with gifts?" Liza suddenly blurted out of nowhere.

"Well I don't really know. I've always been told that most people like that are witches and unholy pagans. However, I know God also grants people gifts to help them in this world." Anna said after she got over her initial shock.

Liza looked at her for a moment before slowly and shyly looking down at the floor.

"I'm one of those people. God gave me the gift of foresight when I was a child. I often can see what is going to happen in the future. Mostly pertaining to me." Liza admitted. The poor young woman looked about ready to bolt out the door in fear. Seeing this Anna pulled the younger woman in for a hug.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. If you ever need to talk about what you are shown you can come to me." Anna said softly while pulling Liza out so she could look her in the eye.

Ever since that day Liza had come to Anna with most of her problems. Being an orphan she didn't have anyone else to turn to. Liza had come west when she was only 16. She had stayed in Fort Hays because that is where she had been led to stay. Liza had told Anna about her vision of a young Indian boy who she was supposed to spend her life with. At first Anna, couldn't believe that a savage and such a good young woman would be pared. In fact, she still didn't believe it.

Anna was suddenly torn from her revelry as the door to her home was knocked in. Startled all three women whirled around to see a band of Indian in the door way. Anna, Liza, and Sara all reached for something to defend themselves with. Anna ran panicked toward the gun in the corner of the kitchen. Liza picked up the knife they had been using to chop the veggies for dinner. Sara grabbed for a pot, but missed her grip. Both Anna and Sara were quickly hauled into an Indian's arms and contained. Liza on the other hand had been in the middle and so wasn't grabbed as quickly as the other two. She managed to cut one of the braves before being disarmed, picked up and carried out of the house.

All three were thrown on horses and forced to gallop away. Anna called out desperately for Daniel, but he couldn't hear her. Liza meanwhile couldn't stop looking at the youngest Indian of the party. Riding a horse had always come easy to her, thus even in the mad rush she could look at the boy. When they stopped for water, Liza made sure to drink as close to Anna as she possibly could.

"That's him." She said as she knelt next Anna.

Sara yelled for Anna as she was pulled away from the water, causing Anna to get up and twirl around. She was immediately grabbed by the one that seemed to be the leader of the group. By this time Anna was getting rather miffed at this treatment. In sudden anger, she jerked her arm away for the brave. She might be a captive, but she didn't need to be manhandled around. Climbing on the horse without any help she thrust out her hands for the Indian boy who had come over to tie her hands.

Recalling Liza's words to her while they were drinking Anna looked up at her. Still standing at the river bed just behind the brave. Anna started looking quickly between the two. On the last time she looked up Liza nodded her head, confirming Anna's unspoken question. This was the boy that she had seen in her vision a few years ago. The leading Indian, the one from the wagon train seemed unhappy with the speed the younger boy was tying her up. He stormed over and quickly tied her hands very tight. Anger still boiling her veins Anna spit in his face.

Liza meanwhile had been roughly escorted onto her own horse. Her hands had also been tied. Anna's and Liza's eyes met from their places opposite each other, and Anna saw something in Liza's eyes she had hoped to never see; tears.

As the group rode into the Indian village Anna could already tell that she wasn't going to like it here. The looks of absolute hatred on the faces of squaws and braves alike frightened her greatly. Suddenly she was pulled from her horse, and beaten by a squaw. One of the older Indians intervened and stopped it. That left Anna feeling both grateful and confused. Grateful for stopping her beating, confused as to why someone who hated whites so much would step in and stop the beating of one. Mostly though she couldn't think over the pain in her shoulder and side where she had landed after being pulled off her horse.

Later that night as all three of them watched the dancing of the Indians outside Anna once again felt curiosity taking hold of her. This time however it was downplayed by the significant amounts of fear in her system. What could he possibly want with me? Anna wondered. He doesn't seem to hate me, even when I spit on his face, there wasn't hate, only anger there. Shouldn't he hate me? Why did he take so much interest in her? Had she done something that day at the wagon to train to garner his interest? Anna's thoughts were interrupted by Liza's boy entering the tent with food.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"Dog" the young boy answered her simply.

"What is your name?" Anna asked.

"Cetan" the boy answered just as clipped as all the other answers.

"How do you know English?" Liza asked.

"My father was a Blue Coat. He stole my mother from her people and took her to the fort. Turned her into a beggar and a whore. Then he beat her to her death. He tried to kill me too, but I ran away. Soon I'll be a warrior like Tokalah." Cetan said. In the dark confines of the tent he couldn't tell that Liza had let a single tear fall.

"Is that his name?" Anna asked, partly to distract Cetan and partly because she wanted to know. All she got was a nod in return. The nod Sara noticed caused him to look right at Liza, and apparently noticed she was crying. His demeanor changed slightly when he saw it, becoming a little more locked up.

"What does he want with me?" Anna asked, now desperate for answers.

"Eat or starve." Was the only answer she got from Cetan as he abruptly got up and left the tent.

Anna turned and hugged Liza trying to comfort her as tears that were pouring from her eyes. Neither Anna nor Sara understood why she was crying so much. After a few minutes Liza's tears calmed down. Anna then reached for the plate of food, knowing that she would need it after crying so much.

"Anna don't!" Sara exclaimed

"She needs to eat something, and right now this is all we have." Anna answered. She then picked up a piece and handed it to Liza. Liza took it grateful that she at least had something to put in her stomach. Anna also picked up a piece and started to tentively eat. Sara flat refused to go anywhere near the meal.

The next morning the three woman were rudely awakened by Cetan and an Indian woman entering the tent where they were sleeping. Liza refused to look a Cetan, instead huddled quietly as far back in the tent as she could get. Anna and Sara both noticed that this seemed to startle Cetan. It seems he was confused to her 180 from staring at him, to not looking at him ever.

"Change your clothes." Cetan ordered. Anna reached for two of the outfits that had been thrown down in front of them. Handing one to Liza she kept one back for herself. Sara in true fashion was being stubborn. Why must she fight every little thing they were told to do? Anna thought to herself while she tried to get Sara to go along with it. She is making this so much more difficult than it really has to be. It is just a change of clothing what is the big deal about it? Anna couldn't help but feel a little bit angry with her friend for being so stubborn. With that anger came more fear. Anna was afraid of the consequences of her friends actions. What if Sara proved to difficult and Tokalah and the other Indians decided to kill them all?

Anna's fears turned out to be unsubstantiated when they caved and let her wear her dress. Standing in the ring of people Anna felt as if she was a criminal being put on trial. Liza who was normally so strong and independent was huddling close. For all their fear all three women maintained a brave face, seeming feeding off the strength of the other two girls.

A short time later all three girls knew their fates. Anna would serve Tokalah and learn from Menipi. Sara was given to Cami Mila. And Liza was to help Luta and Cetan. Anna couldn't help but be a little envious of the other two girls; the people they were assigned to didn't hate them just on principle. Sara was treated very nicely by Cami Mila, and Liza never had a complaint about Luta. Why did I get stuck working with the woman in the tribe who hated whites the most. Apparently I have the worst luck in the world. Anna thought to herself as she was shoved out around some more. Well at least I can now figure out the mystery that is Tokalah; and what this strange sensation I get every time I look at him is.


	3. Changing Fortunes

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than Liza.

Author's note: I'm sorry I forgot to describe Liza. She has long black hair, that reaches down past her but. She has a darker more, coppery complexion, but not as dark as the natives do. Her eyes are her most striking feature is her eyes which are a gray/green. She stands a little shorter than Cetan only reaching just above Anna's shoulders. Also very sorry for the misspelled names in the last chapter.

"normal speech"  
" _Speaking Algonquian "_

Changing Fortunes

It had been a week since Anna, Liza, and Sara had been taken from Anna's home; and life was not easy for the three girls. Liza was taking the change the hardest. Anna often wondered if it wasn't just the sudden change that was plaguing her. Anna's attention couldn't only be on Liza though, for Sara was also worrying her. Her defiance at every turn was winning her small amounts of respect but very few favors. Anna worried constantly that Sara would eventually say or do something that would get her hurt.

Despite worrying about both her friends Anna was doing alright for herself. She didn't hate life with the Cheyenne nearly as much as Sara. Nor was she torn by internal conflict as bad as Liza. She didn't like her keeper/teacher Manipi one bit.

I wonder why she hates me so? Anna wondered. She could at least try to be friendly, rather than embarrassing me constantly. She also doesn't have to be so rough with me. I hate it when she grabs my arm and leads me about. Anna looked over and saw Liza exiting a tent, presumably Cetan's, since it couldn't have been Luta's. I hope she comes over here, I greatly need to talk to her and see if she's alright. Sara isn't around so hopefully she'll talk to me. I wonder why she had never told Sara about her gift? Anna wondered.

Anna's thoughts we cut short as she was kneed in the back by Manipi. Anna got up and was handed a plate of food. Manipi shoved Anna towards Tokalah's tent then literally kicked her into the tent. Oh dear, Anna thought, I hope I haven't angered him. What if I have what if he disapproves? What will happen. Her thoughts raced nighty miles an hour as she looked up at Tokalah.

Instead of being angry as she would expect, he looked surprised. He handed her a knife, which she gingerly took. Stabbing the small cooked rabbit, she placed it back on the plate. Unable to keep the tremble out of her hands as she handed Tokalah the plate with his food.

What is that feeling? Anna wondered. It's the same one from back at the wagon train. It's not possible but could I be attracted to him? NO I am a married woman, and even if I wasn't I would never be with him. I need to get out of here and clear my head. With that thought Anna started to turn toward the entrance to the teepee.

"Mrs. Morgan. Anna." Tokalah said. He struggled to pronounce the words correctly. Did he just talk to me? When did he start speaking English?! Anna thought as she turned back to face him.

"You eat too." Ok my turn to shock him. Oh, I hope I get this right. Anna thought as she concentrated on saying the right words.

" _Me not hungry."_ Anna said in Tokalah's language. Hearing this Tokalah retracted the arm he had held out to her with the food.

Well, he's smiling so that must be a good thing. Anna thought, spotting the slight grin on his face.

"We speak bad." Tokalah said. Apparently, he had been amused by the fact that neither could really speak the other's language. Suddenly his demeanor changed, becoming very serious.

"Anna." He said then very slowly and deliberately leaned back until he was almost laying down. He then very deliberately put his hand on the furs beside where he would sleep. Anna was horrified by this gesture. She could only guess what it meant, but she had gotten the idea.

"I will not lay with you. I am a married woman and I will not commit adultery. With you, or any other man." With that said she waited fearfully for what he would do. His face turned stormy for a second before looking more like disappointment than anger. When he motioned for her to leave she did so, gratefully.

This can't be happening! Anna thought as she despirately searched for Liza. How could he even think that I would lay with him? Why was a so tempted to? What is going on with me?! Finally she spotted Liza and hurried over to her. Anna found herself analyzing her emotions, and what she discovered frightened her slightly. She felt attracted to Tokalah of all people! The brute who had stolen her from her home. The very man who had put her in the worst condition of her life. Yet she felt strangely safe in his presence. She had even glanced back when she was fleeing the tent. How can this be? I should feel anything but safe with him. Anna said to herself

Liza looked up as Anna sat down next to her. She quickly realized something was wrong by the brooding look on her friend's face. It felt wrong to call her friend anymore, it was more of Mom. She wouldn't admit that though, not out loud. She didn't want to make Anna uncomfortable, and there was the chance she didn't feel the same. Liza couldn't help but feel the way she did though. In the past week Anna had been there for her, had been her rock to stand on, and her crutch to lean on.

"What's wrong Anna?" Liza asked. She wanted to know what could have upset Anna so.

"It's Tokalah; the way he's acting, and the way I feel about it." Anna replied. "He just asked me to lay with him, and for a moment I considered it. What is wrong with me Liza? How could I even think of betraying Daniel that way? Not just betraying Daniel, but with a savage, the very person that got us into this mess!" Anna was bordering on hysterics by this time. Liza knowing her friend just set back and let her get it all out. "How, why would I ever consider laying with him? How could I do this! I'm married, it would be adultery. I would be sinning; but I can't stop thinking about him. What is wrong with me Liza?"

Liza at this point decided it was best to offer some friendly advice before Anna started attracting too much attention from those few still awake in the camp; other than themselves.

"Anna, perhaps you should think of things from a different angle. Did you ever love Daniel? I know your marriage was arranged, so I want to know. Did you ever love him? Do still love him? Think hard before you answer, I don't want the answer you're programmed to give to everyone else." Liza looked hard at Anna. She was sure she knew the answer to her questions, even if Anna herself didn't.

Anna sat there for a moment. At first her head had screamed at her YES, but then she thought about it. The answer she came up with was no. She had married him out of guilt and wanting to make her brother happy. She had stayed with him because she didn't want to be lonely, nor did she want to suffer the stigma of getting a divorce. In all honesty, she had never loved Daniel.

"No, I don't and I don't think I ever did." Anna told Liza. Sighing she hung her head and shoulders, suddenly understanding what Liza was getting at.

"Anna, listen to me. There is nothing to be ashamed of. You are attracted to a strong, handsome male. There isn't anything wrong with that." Liza said trying to be comforting, and hoping she wasn't failing miserably. She had always failed horribly when it came to dealing with emotions.

"But I am married, surely God would punish me for thinking like this?" Anna asked. How can God be so cruel to his children? Anna thought to herself. I am trapped in a loveless marriage and away from anyone who could help me get out of the marriage.

"What am I to do Liza? Even if we do get rescued I don't want to go back to Daniel, but I can't be with anyone until we are divorced. Why is God so cruel?" Anna looked at her friend with tears running down her face. She knew her questions were pointless but she had to get them out. Letting them fester inside would only made the emotional turmoil worse.

"Maybe it was man's cruelty rather than God's that trapped you in this situation. You married without love, surely God doesn't approve of that? Maybe Daniel is not the one you are meant to spend your life with?" Liza said as she hugged her friend close, and just let her cry. After a few minutes Anna was all cried out and wanted to change the subject.

"Liza I know it is more than just the sudden change of venue that is upsetting you. What is wrong?" Anna asked, sitting up straight and grabbing her daughter's hands. When did I start referring to her as my daughter? The thought flashed through Anna's mind but was quickly dismissed as she saw the pain and fear in Liza's eyes.

"It's Cetan. I'm worried that he won't ever see me. I know we are meant to be together because of my visions but I don't know how. Our stories are so similar it's almost funny." Liza said with a tone of defeat.

"What do you mean by that Liza?" Anna looked at her confused.

"Haven't you ever wondered how my skin is so dark?" Liza asked slightly confused.

"No, I never really paid much attention to the color of your skin." Anna answered. Liza looked at her shocked. She had always just assumed that Anna was being polite in not mentioning her obvious Indian heritage.

"You mean you never noticed I was part Indian?" The thought alone was enough to make Liza both very happy and shock her to her very core.

"Well, no. I don't pay much attention to the color of people's skin. I don't pay attention to any part of a person's physical body." Anna had to laugh at the look on Liza's face. She looked so happy and perplexed at the same time.

"How could you not notice something like that? It is so obvious." Liza asked still very confused

"I don't know, I've just always been like that." Anna answered. "Now how are you and Cetan's stories so similar?" Liza looked down and squeezed Anna's hands for support as she told her story.

"Everyone know's I'm an orphan, well that is what they think they know. Truth is I have a father, he isn't dead." Anna gasped at the realization, and began to understand how the two stories could be connected. "My mother was a school teacher. One day the school was raided by the Souix. They killed the older boys who tried to fight them, and some of the older girls too, but they took my mom. She was raped and one of the men took her as a wife. That resulted in me. My mother was never healthy and finally the sickness took her away. I ran away after that, I knew how to get to the nearest town. When I got there I told everyone I was an orphan." Liza sat there with Anna tears pouring down her face.

"I never told anyone in the village that I was gifted. I was afraid I'd never be able to get away if I did." Liza mumbled. Suddenly Anna understood why Liza had cried when Cetah had told his story, and why Liza had been so with draw every sense they had been in the village. It made her heart break, just as Cetan's story had. How could anyone do that to another human being? Anna wondered as she held the young woman she had begun to see as a daughter.

Undenounced to the two women the occupant of the teepee they sat behind had been awakened by Anna's sobbing. Cetan had stayed awake and listened to the entire conversation. Now he was curious. What was Liza's gift? Why would she have been kept under close guard if it had been found out? Hoping to hear more he silently moved closer to the side of the teepee the girls were on.

"Liza, what do you intend to do about what you saw with Cetan? Do you plan to pursue it?" Anna asked. Now Cetan was listening closely. Hearing his own name mentioned and hearing how she "saw" something. He hadn't done anything wrong, so what could she be talking about. Could it have something to do with Liza's gift?

"How could I Anna. I know what I saw in my many visions of the future, but how could I pursue it? He probably hates me just for being white." Liza started sobbing again. "How could we ever be together as we are meant to if he hates me?" The despair in Liza's voice breaking Anna's heart and caused a stir in Cetan.

Cetan had never hated Liza. Quite the opposite he had admired her beauty and how quickly she learned. Now he had a few things to figure out. Like what Liza meant when she said she "saw" him, and why there were talking about pursuing something. Was Liza romantically interested in him? Surely she wasn't, he wasn't even a warrior yet. With his head swimming, Cetan made a very rash decision to get answers for himself.

Going over to the opening of his teepee Cetan stepped out. Turning toward the back of his teepee he walked around and saw Anna and Liza sitting by themselves. Walking toward them he sat down next to Liza, who was still crying. He just sat there for a minute letting her cry before he started asking questions.

"I heard you talking. Liza, what do you mean you saw me? I haven't done anything wrong or hurtful, so what could you possibly mean?" Cetan asked looking at both the women.

"Liza I think you should tell him. This does concern him and it might help." Anna said.

"But what if it makes everything worse?" Liza asked.

"Liza you can't let fear control you. Sometimes you have to take a plunge to see how deep the water is." Anna answered. Anna and Liza made eye contact and in that moment Liza understood. She knew Anna loved her, and that this was something she would just have to do. Sure things could be bad if she told, but if she didn't it couldn't end up being even worse.

"Ok Anna, thank you." Liza said. She didn't have to say what Anna was being thanked for, she already knew.

"Cetan the gift I was talking about, it's, well you see, I can "see" the future. That's what I meant when I said I saw you. I had a vision many years ago about myself and man the same age as me. We were very happy together." Liza looked down at her hands unsure of what would happen now. In a moment of boldness she looked up and met Cetan's eyes. What she saw there took her breath away. Not because of the emotion but because of how beautiful they were.

To most other people they would have been plain ugly brown, to her they were so much more. They had flecks of gray and green in them which made them so wonderfully complex it was amazing. Suddenly she realized he had said something and snapped out of her trance.

"I'm sorry what?" Liza asked, greatly embarrassed by her lack of attention.

"You can truly see what will happen in the future?" Cetan asked, not entirely willing to believe her. But why would she lie?

"Yes, I can." Liza responded almost dreading his next question. She was sure she knew what it would be.

"What do you see?" Cetan asked her quietly.

"Glimpses of things to come. Not all of them come true though. Most of them are warnings about what I should or shouldn't do. Some of them though are guides to help lead me to the right path. I can't control them, so don't ask me to look into your future." Liza said.

Cetan looked at her silently for a minute. He could detect no lies from her and why would she lie about something like this? He couldn't think of any reason she would lie; nor could he figure out if he was willing to trust her just yet. He did however have his answers and so he decided that he should at least try to get to know her. If her visions were true then they were destined to be together. Cetan was smart he knew better than to try and run from what the universe had set in motion.

"I think we should talk more. Later I am tired now and need sleep." Cetan said. With that, he got up and left the two girls. Anna was smiling at Liza, who had almost forgotten she was there. Liza was over joyed. Cetan hadn't said he believed her, but, it seemed, he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Anna couldn't help but smile. Liza deserved a happy ending, hopefully that was how this would work out. Now she had her own thinking to do. Perhaps Liza was right she should she things differently. After all it had been on her brother's urging that she had gotten married. Perhaps this wasn't God's plan. But if it hadn't been for Stuart finding her a match out here she never would have come out here, so maybe it was God's plan. Oh I'm so confused, why is God so hard to understand? With that final thought Anna drifted off to sleep.


	4. Finally Falling

Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than Liza. Also, I am using a Cheyenne tribe like in the actual story rather than the Sioux from the movie. Just my way of nodding my head to the real story considering how much I'm changing it.

"normal speech"

" _Algonquian"_

Finally, Falling

Anna sat with Kimi Mila at the river bank wringing out a batch of freshly washed clothes. Anna noticed a bird across the river from them and pointed it out. After seeing it and commenting Cami Mila looked at Sara. By right, Sara was Cami Mila's slave, given to her by Tokalah after he kidnapped them both.

" _Her dress will soon fall apart, yet she won't wear anything else."_ Kimi Mila said.

" _I know, she is silly to keep it."_ Anna replied. Nodding yes Kimi Mila rose and walked away to attend something else that had caught her attention. Sara having noticed them talking and looking at her got up and walked over to Anna.

"What are you too chattering on about?" Sara asked annoyed that she didn't know what was going on around her. Of course, she ignored the fact that it was entirely her fault that she couldn't understand a thing that was being said.

"Your dress, Cami Mila is afraid it's going to fall to pieces." Anna responded to her question.

"I don't care what Cami Mila thinks of my dress." Sara said with a haughty tone. This amused Anna who knew the Indian woman was only trying to help.

"She likes you, Sara. She admires you because you're stubborn." Anna said as she worked on one of the wet shirts. She hoped this would help Sara stop fighting so hard and start trying to understand that the Sioux were people just like she was.

"Stubbornness has nothing to do with it!" Sara exclaimed appalled. "This dress is who I am. If I give it up, I'm that much closer to being one of them." Anna looked at Sara, deeply disappointed in her friend's immaturity. Surely she could see that this wasn't really so bad?

"Sara, being one of them isn't …" Anna Started only to be harshly cut off by Sara.

"Stop it, Anna. YOU dress like them if you want, YOU jabber away in their language, but I'm Sara White. If I don't hold on to her as hard as I can she might disappear." At the end, Sara seemed less angry and more desperate. Almost looking a lot like a fawn dear facing its first thunderstorm without its mother.

Oblivious to what had just happened Liza walked over to them with a basket she had woven herself.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Seeing Sara's distraught face, she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but halted when all three women noticed Tokalah. He and his horse had blood all over them. Liza and Anna were both slightly concerned but not overly so as there were no obvious injuries. When he road up the river bank to where they had been sitting moments before Liza saw what was wrong. Anna, on the other hand, was too busy looking for wounds.

" _What has happened?"_ Anna asked him. For a second Tokalah seemed confused, then he looked down at himself and saw all the blood.

"Not my blood." He answered. While Anna and Liza now spoke perfectly in Algonquian Tokalah still had trouble with English. Then he took two scalps off his knife hilt where he had hung them.

"These," He said as he held them out to Anna. "take them. Make me a war shirt." When Anna hesitated to take them Tokalah again said take them, this time with a little more force. Anna looked for help from Sara, still not sure of what she should do.

"Don't touch them, Anna." Sara said. Repulsed and scared by the two scalps hanging from a thin leather strap in Tokalah's hand. Anna then looked to Liza for her opinion.

"Take them, they're already dead, besides what good would it do to disobey him?" Liza answered Anna's silent question.

After less than a second of consideration, Anna tentatively reached out and took the scalps from Tokalah. Completely disgusted by Anna's choice Sara ran off, no longer wanting to be near Anna. Liza looked at Anna with a mix of emotions, but the one that gleamed the most was pride. Liza was glad Anna was overcoming her fears; it meant she and Tokalah might stand a chance after all. As Liza and Anna started to walk away Tokalah called for Anna to wait.

Liza looked at Anna then continued walking. She was off to help out wherever she was needed and it defiantly wasn't back there. Anna stopped and looked to see what Tokalah wanted. She couldn't stop herself from admiring his muscular frame as he dismounted his horse.

"Wash horse." Tokalah said as he handed her the reigns and took the two scalps back from her. Perplexed Anna took the pony down into the river and started to wash it. She loved this task above all the others she was given. She loved the horses, but mostly she loved running her hands over them and getting to know them better. Tokalah's horse was one of the most beautiful in the camp. The way his reddish brown melded so perfectly into his white was truly a sight to behold. Feeling eyes on her Anna turned and met Tokalah's eyes.

What she saw in their brown debts took her breath away. His face had a look of pure longing and desire. More importantly, she saw love, in its purest, rawest form held there, like a gem, in his eyes. In her short time as a married woman, Daniel had never looked at her like that. He had never looked like he truly needed her. He had loved her in his own way, but never with the intensity that the man standing before her now did. Suddenly Anna realized for the first time a stirring deep inside her at that look. She gazed back and for the first time felt that Liza may have been right. For surely such a pure form of love could never have been the work of the Devil. Only God could carry something so pure and give it to someone. Anna knew then that if she were not a married woman she would give in to him right there and then.

Many weeks past and Anna's feelings for Tokalah only grew. She remembered all the times that he had been kind to her. Like at the start of winter when he gave her a blanket from his own tent to wrap around herself while she cooked outside. She felt herself slipping, longing with all her might to no longer be married. Once she took her wedding ring off, strongly tempted to through it far away from herself, so she wouldn't be reminded of her marriage. Truly she wanted nothing more than to live the rest of her days here, but she knew she couldn't.

Unknown to Anna, Liza was facing a dilemma of her own. She and Cetan had gotten close over the women's imprisonment with the tribe. So close that Liza wondered if she could ever truly be happy without him there to comfort her. He had done so only twice, but Liza had only cried three times since her imprisonment began. In fact, she couldn't even think of it as imprisonment anymore, more like being rescued. Liza wanted to stay forever, but she knew she couldn't if they were ever found she would have to go back. Also, if Sara managed to come up with a workable plan of escape she knew that both she and Anna would go with her; if only to keep the stubborn, willful young lady safe.

That night as Liza lay sleeping in her teepee she was granted another glimpse of the future. This glimpse had her crying out in fear. She yelled so loud that she actually woke Cetan, who was sleeping in the teepee next to her. Liza found herself once again graced by luck, as no-one else had been awakened by her cries. What she had seen in the future horrified her beyond any nightmare she had seen before. Mostly because this wasn't a nightmare, this would really come to pass.

Cetan worried that something was wrong after hearing Liza cry out sharply rushed from his teepee to see what was wrong with her. Panicked he threw back the flap protecting the opening and quickly peered in. What he saw both confused and angered Cetan. He saw Liza sitting in the corner of her teepee knees tucked up under her chin and tears streaming down her face. At first, he looked for someone else who had scared or tried to harm her. When he saw no-one he became very confused.

" _What happened?"_ Cetan waited a moment and when he got no response he tried again.

"Liza, what happened? Did someone hurt you?" This time Liza responded. However, it was not with words like Cetan had hoped. Instead, she flung herself into his arms and cried even harder. Knowing that he wouldn't get any answers out of her until she calmed down enough to speak. So he simply held her in his arms and let her cry. Once she finally stopped he held her out from him a little and lifted her chin to look her in the eye.

" _What is wrong? Did someone hurt you?"_ Cetan knew in his heart she had not been harmed, but he didn't want to think about the only other logical solution. Surely she couldn't have seen something in the future that would make her weep this terribly, could she?

" _No-one hurt me. I'm sorry Cetan I didn't mean to wake you. I had a bad dream."_ Liza hoped against hope that her little white lie would sneak past him unnoticed. The moment she finished her sentence he stiffened in her arms, angered. Liza immediately knew that she had made a grave mistake in lying to him. Cetan thrust her away from him and moved to leave the tent.

" _If you cannot speak to me in truth, then do not speak to me at all."_ Cetan proclaimed as he stormed out of the teepee. Oh what have I done, Liza thought as she lay down to go back to sleep.

The next day Anna was stopped by Cetan running up behind her. To her great surprise, he handed her her bible. She had been missing it for quite some time and wanted to know where he could have gotten it. When he answered Anna wasn't really paying attention, far too happy to have her bible back in her hands. Anna sat down on the ground and opened the front cover to where her name and birthday were.

"Bluecoat father had a book like that." Cetan said as he sat down next to her. Anna glanced at him then flipped to a random page and started to read.

"Thy glory oh lord is in the heavens. Thy faithfulness reaches into the clouds." Pausing for only a moment Anna thought about what she had just read. "Such beautiful words. Once I believed them all, everyone." She said with a far-off look on her face.

"You don't believe them anymore?" Cetan asked. Anna snapped her head up and looked at him.

"No I still believe them, but now I've heard other words, and I believe them too." Anna said wholeheartedly.

What Cetan didn't know was that she was referring not only to talk about spirits but also to Tokalah's words about this being a new life. Anna longed to live her life forever happy, just as she was here in the camp. Realization struck Anna like a ton of bricks, she wanted to stay here with the Cheyenne. Thinking of the tender moment she had shared only hours ago with Tokalah while she was showing him how his war shirt would fit him. That was the first time she had touched him willingly and Anna couldn't deny the spark that had shot through her when they touched.

"Anna" Sara said as she came up to her quickly. "That picture Luta is painting, it's a map. You can see the smoky hill river and the route they took to get here. Of course, I don't know what the distance is, but I know which way to go. I can get us back to Hays." Sara told Anna.

"Oh Sara, even if you could what about food? It's a long way." Anna reasoned, trying to get her to abandon the plan.

"We steal it, little by little we hide little more away. Until in a week, a month we have enough, then we steal horses and ride. We ride home Anna." When Sara saw the look on Anna's face she decided to try one more jab. "Have you forgotten you have a husband?"

"No I have not forgotten." Anna replied. That didn't mean she wanted to go "home". Anna knew where her home was and she was walking around in it right now. She was happy here, this was her home. She was forced to see that Sara was correct however, she had to go back. She had a husband. She had to do it if only to be safe in the eyes of God. Spotting Liza Anna walked over to her.

"Has Sara told you her plan?" Liza asked as Anna came to a halt beside her.

"Yes, she has." Anna answered.

"Do you want to go back? I don't. This is the first time I've ever felt welcome somewhere. It is like we have a new chance at life, at love. I don't think I'll be able to go through with it." Liza looked at Anna hoping against hope that she felt the same way. Looking at her Liza could tell that in some ways she did, but something kept drawing her back. When Anna glanced at her wedding ring, Liza knew what it was.

"I take it your duty to a husband whom you could never love is still holding you captive?" Liza inquired of her friend; unable to keep the unhappiness from her voice.

"I am married, Liza, and I was happy with Daniel." Anna said, but even to her own ears, it sounded less than halfhearted.

"So you would give up a second chance at happiness, for a man you didn't choose in the first place?" Liza simply couldn't understand Anna sometimes.

"I would do what God decrees I must do." Anna said as she walked off. Liza watched her go and her heart grew heavy. Surely she wasn't the only one who would rather be happy than tied to the rules of the white man. Maybe it was her Indian blood speaking to her telling her this was where she truly belonged. Or perhaps it was a lingering hope that she could repair her relationship with Cetan after her last vision. Whatever it was, she didn't want to go, but she knew she would, anywhere Anna went Liza would follow. Especially since her mate wouldn't even look at her right now.

Almost a month later all three of the girls met out by an old tree. Under the tree was a large flat rock they were storing the food under. As they put the rock back where it would cover the food Anna said they would have enough soon. Their plan was to leave on the next full moon. Anna seemed to be growing more and more confused about whether or not she really wanted to go. Liza had said several times that they were wasting their time with all this. Sara wasn't sure she would be able to wait much longer, her growing impatience was wearing her two friend's tempers thin.

Of course, she couldn't, Liza thought, she just can't wait to get back to all the frilly dresses and men flocking around her. Her moment of anger would have shocked her a few weeks ago but now she was used to it. A deep loathing had grown for Sara in Liza's heart with all this talk of running back "home". She remembered Hays, it wasn't her home; nor would it ever be. Her home was right here, and Sara was going to make her leave it. All so she could go back to wearing pretty little dresses and frilly skirts.

Liza so so emotionally distraught she couldn't contain hold herself together anymore. So she did what she had always done to relieve stress, run. Liza took off running and didn't stop. She didn't hear the men yelling at her as she headed out of camp, and even if she had, it wouldn't have stopped her. When she had to run, she had to run and that was that. There was just too much emotion to keep bottled up, and running was how she released it all.

" _She just needs to run, she's not running away. She is like a horse she has to run sometimes."_ Anna told Tokalah, as he tried to follow her. " _She'll be back before long."_

Liza got back from her run an hour before sunset and set about the tasks assigned her by Luta. She had a lot to do, because there was going to be a pow wow that night. Liza couldn't help but be excited about what was going to happen. The music and dancing wwere enough to look forward to, and it was a chance to get close to Cetan again. Not talking to him for those few weeks was absolutely destroying her.

Once again out at the rock all three women put more food in their secret hiding place. Looking at the amount stored Liza knew they could make it now. With that knowledge came the knowledge that they would try, soon. If all their plans stayed unchanged, it would be the next full moon. Anna voiced what Liza already knew and caused Liza's heart to drop.

"We have enough to last a month if we're careful." Anna said as she and Sara slid the rock into place.

"I copied Luta's map. How long until the moon is full?" Sara asked. Despite having lived with the Cheyenne for nearly a year she still hadn't learned anything about natures rhythms.

"About two weeks." Liza answered looking up and thinking for a moment.

"I don't know if I can wait that long." Sara replied, sounding slightly like a child being told that she would have to wait for Christmas to come. Anna seemed to have either not heard it or choose to ignore the slight whine in Sara's voice. Most likely she was ignoring it.

"Patience Sara." Anna said. Then she got up and started walking back to camp. Anna trailed a little behind Sara, who seemed for all the world to be half running back to camp. Liza trailed farther behind both women. Looking more like someone whose puppy had been kicked.

Do I truly want to leave? Anna found herself asking. The answer that immediately popped into her mind was, yes, but the more she thought about it, the more tempting it became to say no. Anna could no longer deny the pull of affection she felt toward Tokalah. Maybe Liza was right, and this was God's plan to her. The thought of leaving Tokalah and going back to Daniel was frightening. But she was married to Daniel, in the eyes of God, she had to go back to him.

"Where were you? Who told you, you could go off?" The angry words coming from Manippi brought Anna out of her thoughts.

"Who told me I couldn't?" Anna replied. She was completely fed up with Manippi's attitude toward her. Jealous little idiot. Anna thought as she was shoved and called stupid by Manippi.

"Leave her alone!" Liza said as she shoved Manippi away from Anna. Both Sara and Liza acting as a beerier between the two women. Manippi slapped Sara hard enough she moved out of the way. Only to be shoved to the ground by Anna. Liza watched Manippi land by the fire and saw the look of pure hate on her face. Oh, dear this isn't going to end well. Both Anna and Liza thought as they watched Manippi get up with a stick still she pulled out of the fire.

For Liza, this wouldn't have been a problem, she had been in plenty of fights before, but Anna had never fought before that anyone knew of. Luckily for her she was smart, and lucky. Managing by sheer luck to jump out the way of the first swing, Anna ducked for cover behind a small post sticking out of the ground. When Manippi swung hard and missed her, hitting the ground instead Anna took the opportunity to knock the stick from her hand. Grabbing her the girls tussled for a moment before Anna managed to through Manippi into a nearby teepee.

Now toughly enraged, Manippi grabbed one of the spikes holding the two edges of the teepee together. Running at Anna and trying to stab her with the spike. Anna grabbed her arm and side stepping the charge Anna caused Manippi to trip and fall over the fire ring that had been right behind her. Hearing Manippi groan Anna rushed over to make sure she was ok.

Unfortunately for Anna it was a faint and Manippi was waiting for her. As she knelt to check on her Manippi rolled over and tried to punch Anna in the face. Stumbling backwards and falling on her butt Anna suddenly found herself at a severe disadvantage with Manippi on top of her. Taking a couple of blows to the face, Anna's hand despirately searched around her for something to use as a weapon. Finding a large rock, Anna managed to hit Manippi in the shoulder and push her off. Following up quickly so Manippi was now that one at a disadvantage Anna hoisted the rock behind her ready to strike.

The spectators held their breath as they waited to see what Anna would do. Seeing that Manippi wasn't trying to attack her anymore Anna dropped the rock she had been using. Seeming shocked with herself for being ready to take such drastic measures. Anna immediately started apologizing, slipping for a moment back into her native tongue.

" _Let there be peace between us."_ Anna half pleaded. Switching to Algonquian so the other woman could understand what she was saying.

" _Yes, good"_ Manippi answered as she walked away from the fight. Anna turned to watch her leave, still slightly in shock at what just happened. How could she have been so willing to kill someone? Why had she fought in the first place? It wasn't right women were supposed to be subservient, not fighters. What was happening to her?

Anna was so lost in her own thoughts she almost didn't hear Cetan talking to her. Coming out of her head She turned to look at Cetan, not knowing exactly what he had said.

"It's an honor." Cetan said, obviously misinterpreting Anna's confused expression. Using his hand to guide her over to stand next to Luta as the festivities began again. As she stood there she cast a glance at Cetan, a boy she was starting to see as her own son. He smiled and nodded, encouraging her to stay there and be confident. Anna then looked at the dancers, and across the fire to Tokalah. Seeing the look of mixed pride and lust sent a shiver of desire down Anna's spine.

A couple hours later Anna and Tokalah were sitting together in his tent. It had become a nightly ritual with both of them.

"Where did you get those scars?" Anna asked. Referring to sever scars scattered across Tokalah's chest and upper arms which were clearly not from battle. They seemed to form a pattern, though what it meant Anna hadn't yet been able to guess.

"When I was young, I offered myself for a vision." Tokalah answered. This caught ahold of Anna's natural curiosity.

"Were you given one?" Anna asked. Tokalah seemed to want to speak but then thought better of it.

"I cannot speak of it." He said. "Tonight you were brave, and you were strong." He paused then; looking at her. He reached up and put his hand against her face. Unable to contain herself, Anna leaned in to the touch.

"I want you, to live in my lodge, share my life." Tokalah said in a half whisper. His voice and face so full of desire it almost defied logic. Anna looked up at him a frown on her face. Her eyes however showed how conflicted she was. Giving Tokalah hope that maybe just maybe, she might give in. He still had his hand touching her face, even as she started to shake her head.

"No" It was a whispered, barely audible answer. Pain in her voice giving away just how hard it was for her to utter that one word.

Internal conflict raged within Anna. One side of her begging to say yes, to be free and happy. The other reminded her sternly that no matter what she was still married, and in the eyes of God that must be all that mattered. Another side reminded her of Liza's words about marrying without love not being God's will, but man's will. Could it really be true that God had wanted her to come out here, but not marry Daniel, maybe her destiny really was right there in front of her, begging to be heard?

"You will live how you wish. No one will guard you, you're free. Free to choose me." Tokalah said.

"I have a husband." Anna replied, much to Tokalah's frustration.

"In your old life. This is a new life, Anna, live it with me." Tokalah said. Emotions from anger to desperation, with a lot of frustration mixed in his voice. He wanted so badly for her to say yes.

Anna sat for a second frozen, the part of her that wanted to stay, to be one with him was winning. Knowing that if she stayed in the teepee for another second she would give in, Anna fled. Quickly exiting the teepee, Anna walked quickly over to where Sara and Liza were sitting by one of the dying camp fires.

"Tonight." Anna said quietly. That single word broke one heart, caused one other to jump for joy, and the third to squeeze painfully in her chest. Anna, Sara, and Liza all dealt with how they were feeling as they all waited for it to be safe to try and escape. Liza and Anna sat quietly in thought sorting out their emotions. Sara tried to hold still despite the extreme excitement. She was finally going home!

Anna didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. If she stayed here any longer she would give in to Tokalah. A small part of her wanted to blame Liza for planting the seed of doubt in her mind; however, if she was honest with herself she new it would have been there with or without Liza's help. She had seen how kind and strong Tokalah was, and couldn't deny how much she wanted him. Nor could she deny how much she loved life here with her friends, both white and red. Her only solution was to run as fast and as far as the legs of the horse could carry her. This would be her one final desperate act of staying true to her husband, and her old life.

An hour or so later the camp finally quieted down. Feeling safe enough the three girls headed over to their little food stash, each one carrying a bag to hold some of the food. Splitting the food as equally as they could the three girls walked towards the small hitching area where the horses were tied. Liza trailed slightly behind the other two. She was the most conflicted of the three, not wanted to go back at all. Liza was scared that she would never see Cetan again. Fear filled her mind as she followed the others towards the horses, then she noticed something. The horses were tied right by Cetan's teepee, maybe just maybe she could make sure she saw him again.

As Liza walked by Cetan's tent she quietly nocked three times on the flap. It was how she always knocked and she hoped that it was enough to wake him up. Even if the last time she saw him he was killing her, then at least his face would be the last thing she saw. She hoped of course that wouldn't be how it ended. Liza didn't know that her taps had, in fact, woken Cetan as he had only just drifted off to sleep. Not knowing what had woken him he listened carefully and then heard the horses as they walked off. Getting up to make sure they hadn't just untied themselves he saw the three girls walking them.

Liza had the sudden urge to look back towards camp and a she did she saw Cetan turn and run back into the main camp area. Now knowing that they would be pursued, and hopefully recaptured she went along easier. Knowing she would at least see Cetan again made Liza happy, but she feared they would be killed the moment they were captured, after all they were thieves now. Looking at Anna, Liza wondered why she had choose that night to run instead of waiting for the full moon like planned. Surely it didn't have anything to do with what had happened while she was in Tokalah's tent?


	5. Ripples, Roadblocks and Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Liza, oh and the plot that's mine too.

Author's note: So sorry I haven't been on in so long guys. I'm going through a bit of hard times right now and my computer crashed so now I'm writing on Google docs rather than Microsoft word. Also now having to write on my phone for awhile so if there are lots of typos I'm very sorry.

"normal speech"

" _Algonquian_ "

Ripples, Road Blocks, and Choices

Anna sat on her horse as Sara, Liza and she rode hard for the town. Anna couldn't even call it home anymore; she hadn't been able to for a long time now. Why am I going back? What if we actually do manage to pull this off? What if he doesn't come after me? All these thoughts spun through Anna's head, so fast they almost made her dizzy. Much to her own surprise the fear that Tokalah might not bother to chase her was worse than the fear of what would happen if he caught them.

Why am I thinking like this! Anna scolded herself. I should be happy to be going home and getting to see my brother, not to mention my husband, again. What about Tokalah? You love him, not Daniel. A traitorous voice spoke inside of Anna's head. What about Chetan? Will you really leave him without a mother? Even though he has clearly been looking up to you? The voice continued pointing out everything she was leaving behind.

Liza was also fighting an internal battle. Why am I going along with this harebrained, idiotic plan? If we get caught we'll all be killed as horse thieves! Her sense shouted at her. But you have to make sure Sara at least gets there safely, and maybe you can talk some sense into Anna. A much calmer voice spoke gently in the back of Lisa's mind. Perhaps we should first discover what made Anna want to leave last night rather than waiting for the full moon like we were supposed to. Hello you're thinking like we're actually going to make this run. Do you not remember hitting Chetan's teepee as we walked by? That means they're already in our trail. There just isn't any way we're going to make this run. The voice of pragmatism yelled.

Anna and Liza were so caught up in their own thoughts they weren't really paying attention to where they were going. Anna looked around when they reached a bit of shade. Realizing that she has no idea where she was, Anna began to worry. Adjusting slightly on her horse in order to keep from cramping up she looked around.

"I don't remember this river." Anna spoke up.

"Are we lost?" Sara said with a tone of confusion tinged with desperation. In her eyes a small bit panic could be seen; though she masked it well.

"It might look more familiar downstream." Liza offered. Mere seconds after she spoke her blood ran cold, for all the woman heard the war cry behind them.

"Split up!" Anna yelled. Both Anna and Liza were already kicking their horses into a canter.

"No!" Sara screamed panic now clearly evident in every line of her face.

"Run! Go!" Liza shouted back her horse already moving.

Sara hesitated a moment before attempting to kick her horse to a canter. The hesitation cost her greatly; as she had only made it a couple of feet before one of the Indian war chiefs jumped off the high bank above her and knocked her from the horse. Sara quickly recovered her feet and tried to run. As she ran part of her dress tire off in a stick in the river bed. Unfortunately, to Sara's great displeasure, she was quickly caught.

Anna and Liza, having responded a little quicker to the threat were both leading the braves in a nice chase. Anna choose a wooded path and her horse was running well. Seeing a low log up ahead and knowing her horse could jump it Anna choose to take the jump. Unfortunately for her the horse stumbled and fell. In its stumble the horse threw Anna. Risking a quick look over her shoulder she saw Tokalah and a few other braves hot on her tail. She quickly pushed herself up and started sprinting away.

Behind her she heard Tokalah jump off his horse and start running after her. Oh please please catch me. A part of her begged. The other half, the rational half told her keep running. Therefore she kept running and didn't look back again. However, she had not gotten far when she heard him yell at her.

"I will run you until you drop." Tokalah yelled at her retreating form. At hearing this Anna stalled, then stopped completely. Slowly she turned to face him. The look on her face showing her acceptance, as well as a note of resignation. Anna just stood there looking at him unwilling to walk back toward him, even if every fiber of her being wanted to. Her legs and arms trembled with adrenaline and her thoughts swirled around in her head like a frenzied swarm of bees. Anna was breathing hard from her sprint when she finally locked eyes with Tokalah. In his eyes she saw something that made her heart ache, disappointment. Before that moment Anna never knew how much she hated disappointing someone else.

You stupid, stupid woman! A part of her mind railed her. Why did you have to try and run? Why would you have done something like that when you could have the world right here, right now. You and Liza could have been happy with them, with him, but you just had to mess it up. The voice that had been telling her to turn back shouted. He won't want you anymore, not after you pulled a stunt like this. I did it to remain true to Daniel, I couldn't stand one more day with Tokalah without giving in. I want him and you know it isn't right. I'm a married woman I can't lay with him. As doubt and anger warred in her mind Anna stood still looking at Tokalah as he began to walk towards her. She could only hope that when it came down to it he wouldn't have them all killed.

Liza, meanwhile, was having much better luck. While the main forces were after Anna and Sara only three people had chased her. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Cetan right on her heels while the other two braves were a little ways back. Even though she didn't know what had happened to the others she knew she wouldn't last long. I hope Sara got away. She thought to herself as she started to pull her horse to a stop. I really hope this goes well, or at least that we don't get killed; oh Anna what were you thinking. As her horse came to a stop Cetan rode up next to her.

The look he gave her said more than words ever could. In his eyes Liza could see her own feelings of betrayal mirrored with only a slight undercurrent of guilt. It seems he knows he was part of the reason I chose to go with Anna and Sara. Lisa thought to herself, her inner voice betraying her smugness at having hurt him back. She knew it wasn't right, but she couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied with herself. Now he knows how I felt, now he understands. Her inner voice exclaimed. I don't care if this ends badly, because now he knows how he made me feel.

Liza was starting become angry. All the pent up emotion of the last few months coming to the surface. Careful, another voice cautioned her. Just as rare filled but calmer, much calmer. You don't want to do anything yet, this is something you must do later. Exploding now will not help, and it might get you killed. Liza choose to listen to the second voice; for it spoke the truth, and had a ring of promised action. Therefore, she followed Cetan back without complaint.

Upon reaching the others she had mixed feelings. She saw that Sara and Anna had both been recaptured. She felt bad for Sara, but was very happy that Anna would still be with her. Sara is the only one who truly wants to go home, yet she will remain. Anna might think she wants to return but in truth she will be miserable if she does. Just as I would be if this crazy plan had actually worked. You know this, you saw it in your dreams. I know but I had to try for Sara's sake at least. Plus I still haven't figured out that part in the dream with the burning teepees.

Liza was broken from her thoughts as she was forced onto the ground next to Sara. From behind them all three women heard the ominous click of a gun being cocked. Sara started to tremble, while Anna and Liza merely tensed. Liza could feel Cetan behind her, a little to the left. Anna looked over at Sara trying to calm her down. Liza reached over and covered Sara's hand with her own.

" _I will kill them_." One of the braves said behind them. Anna inhaled and snapped her head up to look at Tokalah. Even though she quaked internally she only allowed a small amount of fear to show in her eyes.

"Should I let them kill you?" Tokalah asked Anna after a short pause. To the three women it felt like three eternities.

Anna's mind started racing two hundred miles an hour. Oh god what do I say? It isn't just me i have to worry about right now. I can't just let them kill Sara and Liza. Hmm he can't just keep one of us, which means that what he does to one of us must be done to the others as well, at least I hope so. I know from what he said last night he can't kill me. Perhaps it is better go just leave it up to him. That is a huge gamble am I really willing to take that risk with all our lives? Like you really have a choice? A voice in the back of Anna's head spoke up. Seriously what choice do you have at this point? Saying anything else will probably get all three of you killed! Can you handle that? With that thought in mind, Anna looked at Tokalaha.

"Do you want them to?" She spoke clearly but fear could be heard in the way she spoke. For several moments Anna and Tokalaha stared at each other neither willing to break eye contact. Finally Tokalaha spoke never talking his eyes off Anna.

"Do not kill them." He said to the shock of all the braves.

" _Why? They will only steal more horses and try to escape again!"_ The same brave that had offered to kill them exclaimed. Before Tokalah could say anything Luta stepped forward.

" _There is another way."_ Luta said. " _Just let them go."_ Tokalaha seemed to think about it for a minute. Then turned suddenly and paced away a few steps. He stood for a minute and stared off into space for a minute. Then Tokalah slowly looked over his shoulder at Anna and spoke so softly it was hard go hear him.

"I can not let her go." He said simply. Even though he had said it in English the other Indians understood his tone and it caused confused looks to spread throughout the entire party. The confusion quickly turned to unhappiness and many of the braves turned away muttering under their breaths.

Liza felt like a fledgling tossed into the eyewall of a hurricane. So many thoughts were flying through her head she was getting sick. Her emotions were no better flying around in her stomach like a flock of frenzied uncoordinated sparrows. Ok we're still alive; and, it looks like we're going to be allowed to stay that way. That's a good thing; but now I have another problem. What am I going to say to Cetan? How am I supposed to talk to him now that I've tried running? Oh deer, what in the great spirits name am I going to do now? Liza's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Tokalah suddenly talking to Cetan.

"Take them back to the village. Now!" Tokalah said, slightly shouting at the end when Cetan didn't move as fast as he wanted. It seemed to work as Cetan moved much faster grabbing Sara and hauling her to her feet. Lisa stood up quickly not wanting to be treated in such a fashion. She spared Anna one last look before she turned to go, following Chetan and Sara back to the horses. Despite still being preoccupied by her own thoughts and troubles, Liza was afraid for Anna. Knowing that Tokalah had a temper and he was known for being merciless didn't comfort Liza at all. All she could do now was pray, and hope above all that Anna would finally be forced to admit exactly how she felt for Tokalah. Perhaps if she Finally does admit to him how she feels she'll get out of this mess unhurt; at least, I hope that is what happens.

As Liza walked away Anna felt her heart sinking more and more. As her heart sank she allowed her anger to shield her heart from harm. She had seen the anger simmering under the surface in Tokalah as he walked around, and she knew that soon he would unleash the full power of that fury on her. While he paced around Anna braced for impact, as best she could. Still fighting her own, internal, battle she had no real way of defending herself from the coming onslaught. While she braced she prayed for Liza and Sara's safety as well as her own. Please God protect them from harm. If anyone is to be hurt this day let it be me. I am the one who should be punished. Fore I am falling to temptation, and for making them leave early. I am the one who got us into this mess, please protect them from harm by my foolishness.

This isn't going to end well. Her internal voice warned, after she was done praying. Yes I can see that. A voice driven by anger lashed back. We never would have been in this mess if you had listened to me in the first place. Liza said you and Tokalah were meant to be together, last night Tokalah said the same thing Liza said months ago; but what did you do with that information? You ran like a coward back to a life in which you never would have been happy. To a man you don't know, and didn't fit well with in the first place! Why? All because you couldn't stand to see all your brothers precious teachings go to waste? because you couldn't change to be happy? Instead you want to be miserable for a religion you're not even sure you completely believer in anymore? What in the world is wrong with you? Here you stand face to face with a man you love, a man you want and yet you aren't doing anything about it!

That thought shocked Anna out of her head. Did she really love Tokalah? Looking at him now, pacing around like a feral cat put in a very small cage she couldn't deny that he was good looking; and there was something in him, something that pulled at her. She didn't want to believe it, but looking at her own actions analyzing her thoughts from the past year she realized she did love him. Surely after this he could never love her. How can I love him? He took me from my home, he stole me from everything I ever wanted, and even now he wants me to betray everything I am; for him? I would too, if he tempts me a little more, I will cave to him.

Now completely unsure of herself, her thoughts having traveled like lightning through her already tired mind, Anna couldn't do anything but wait. Finally Tokalah whirled and faced her, anger flashing in his eyes. Under the anger Anna saw what he was trying to hard to hide, hurt. She had cut him to the very core of his being. This caused her own anger to surge, how dare he be hurt. She had only been trying to get home, to go back to a life without the constant temptation to become an adulterer. To go back to what God had given her, her brother and her husband. Tokalah's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, still angry and looking for a fight.

"You are a liar, a thief." Tokalah said; taking a few small pacing steps.

"How dare You can me a thief. You are the thief. You stole me from my Home." Anna said. Her voice calm but barely holding on to strangled emotions that wanted to leap from her mouth like bullets from a rifle.

"I gave you a better home!" Tokalah exclaimed. His own voice hiding his own emotional state then Anna's had moments earlier.

"You fool." Anna said. All her anger reflected in her voice.

"What did you call me?" Tokalah said, taking a step towards her; half shocked, half angered by her statement.

"I said you pompous, arrogant, fool!" Anna said half heartedly attacking Tokalah. Tears in her eyes from the pure emotion exploding from her as she finally said those few simple words.

Only his shock at her actions allowed Anna to hit Tokalah a few times, before her caught and held her. Using her hair to force to to look him in the eye and holding her close to him so she could neither run or use her arms to attack again. Her tears and her anger dissipated completely in seconds as he held her. Passion instead raised its ugly head as Anna's heart beat faster. She inexplicably felt better after both her little display and suddenly being held in his arms.

"You will never speak to me like that again." Tokalah said. His own voice showing his passion by dropping an octave lower than normal.

"I will never speak to you any other way." Anna retorted. Barely able to hold herself in check from doing something she was sure to regret. However, as passion got the better of Tokalah and his lips clamped down on hers she found she had now will left to oppose him. Instead she gave herself over to the passion, and the love she had harbored for so long. She gave herself in that moment, mind, body and soul, all to Tokalah. Just as he gave himself over completely to her.


End file.
